


Had Thor Been There for Him

by StrifeAlmighty



Series: What Could Have Been [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrifeAlmighty/pseuds/StrifeAlmighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Thor hadn't been banished? What if he'd been there to comfort his brother? </p><p>*Again, randomness strikes me. Damn bunnies....*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had Thor Been There for Him

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not as happy with this one as I am with Frigga's fic, but as I went to Imagine Dragons in Swindon on Tuesday and a comedian I love on Thursday night, (bday prezzies from my wonderful family) I don't have any time to rewrite it.  
> So it'll probably be edited a few dozen times in the next few weeks ;)  
> Foregive me my spelling mistakes, it's already hot in hell, so no flames please, and I unfortunately don't own marvel. If I did, all of their films would be Loki-centric. So it's probably a good thing I don't own it.  
> ;D enjoy!  
> (Or don't, if it's not your type of thing....)

He had always known that Loki was a gifted diplomat. He could enter a room full of his greatest enemies and leave five minutes later, not only alive, but having been given their most precious possessions.  
There was, after all, a *reason* they called him the Silvertongue.  
When frost giants, the blasted, evil creatures that they were, broke into the castle and halted his coronation ( his *coronation!* ), he vehemently vowed to kill every last one of them.  
Loki, however, confronted him over this (somewhat bold) statement. He had said that maybe *all* of them was a little harsh, and did he have to go *immediately*? And if he absolutely just *had* to go to Jotunheimr, well, a little reconnaissance wouldn't do much harm.  
Oh, and could he try not to hit too many things with his hammer this time?  
Thor had thought about it and thought about it, and concluded with some ( much ) rolling of h his eyes that as usual, his little brother was right.  
But he still wanted to go somewhere, to distract himself. So he gathered his friends and informed them off the plan.  
They were to go to the land of the Frost Giants, snoop around, then return to the Allfather with valuable information.  
And if he noticed Loki's resigned sigh and mutterings of "imbecile", he paid them no heed.

 

They had found nothing. Nothing but ice and snow, icy snow, and snowy ice, and yet *more* ice and snow. But Thor was more worried about his little brother. The mage had left almost immediately after their return, mumbling a half-formed excuse, a desperate glint in his eyes.  
Thor had managed to free himself of his friends without them suspecting anything was amiss.  
He had never known why people thought him honest to the very bone, and it truly baffled him. By Yggdrassil's roots, he was the Liesmith's own brother.

He had found Loki sneaking into the Vault. He had watched with dawning horror as his brother placed his trembling hands on the Jotnar Casket, and his arms had begun to turn a deep blue.  
All thought had stopped, save one : He is *one of them*.  
And then he was running, far, as fast as he could, away from the Vault, from the truth, from Loki.  
Away from his once-brother, the monstrous *Jotun* prince of Asgard.

Frigga had caught him just before he left the palace.  
She had spoken to him for what seemed an age, about the fact that Loki was his *brother*, no matter his skin, no matter his birth-realm. And as shocking as it was for him, how did he think *Loki* felt? After, he had felt ashamed of his reaction.

He had sought his brother in his chambers, once the moon had risen. Loki, skin still blue from the Casket, had looked so *sad*, so empty, almost as if all life had been drained from him. 

Thor had realized, then, that Loi being a Jotun could never mean that he was not also his little brother. Nothing would ever mean that Loki was not his brother.  
So he had told him that. And Loki had smiled. And everything had been fine.  
Though Fandral had been scandalized when Loki showed up to the training ring with blue skin and crimson eyes.

 

 

A great echo resounded throughout all of creation as two ancient entities reaunited once again.


End file.
